My Life As A Wrestler
by dylanloveschaseypoo13
Summary: I Was Bored... Decided To Write About My Life As A Wrestler... I'm new here... Story of Love/Hate/Betrayal... Will cause tears later on... Makes you question who your friends actually are... Review?
1. Wrestlemania

You walk into an empty arena which you know within a couple of hours will be filled with atlesast 15,000 fans screaming at the top of their lungs. You slowly make your way up the stands and take a seat in the middle of one of the thousands of rows of seats. You fail to hear it because you are so deeply lost in thought about how your night is going to go, but a man actually should I say two men creep up behind you and take a seat. They sit there for what seems to be hours but is only mere seconds. They finally decide to snap you out of your thoughts and have a conversation with you.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Snap out of it!" You faintly hear as you snap out of your wonderful daydream of you finally winning your first championship match later on tonight.

"Ugh! What do you want?" You ask as you turn around and pick out the face of the man that uttered the words that snapped you back to reality as none other than the WWE Champion John Cena.

All he does and smile at you and says "Wow! The grandest stage of them all! Wrestlemania! How does it feel kid?"

"Me? A kid? Please John! You have to be kidding me." You laugh at him "What about you guys? How do you guys feel being here?" You ask John and the other man sitting back a couple of rows. Just slightly out of view for your eyes to be able to form the shape of his body and realize who it is.

"Well John, how do you feel babe?" This cold raspy sounding voice says to John as if they are a couple.

You shake your head confused at what this man just said that you now realize is none other than Randy Orton "Randy? Why did you just call John babe huh? You guys are together? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were closer than that guys?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't bailed on us last night at the club you would have figured out. We planned on telling you but you had some lame ass excuse for leaving. Who was your so called 'date' that you needed to leave for?" They both ask.

"Well if you must stick your noses in my bussiness then I might as well tell you. Because you guys are like brothers to me. But don't judge please? His name was Chase. Chase Novitt to be exact." You practically brag to them.

"Wait!" They both say at the same time, "You mean the new guy?"

"Aha! Yeah." You say blushing. "Have you guys met him yet?"

"Nah! He isn't the kind of guy I would talk to." Randy says with a smirk.

John butts in, "Randy! We should get to know him babe! Hey he took our 'little brother' out, we gotta meet the kid."

"Would you guys please meet him? I really like him and we've been friends for at least 10 years. Just be nice. Don't embarass me." You say giving Randy and John both a death stare.

"Hey! Don't look at me!" Randy jumps, pretending to be scared.

"Oh Randal!" You and John laugh together as you all stand up and slowly make your way backstage to the locker room.

It is finally getting to you that tonight will be your first Wrestlemania match up. And It is you, Evan Bourne, and your best friend Chase Novitt, who is also making his first pay-per-view apperance tonight against Christian, Kofi Kingston, and Alberto Del Rio. In a 6 man elimination tag team tables match.

**What will happen when Randy and John meet Chase? Will you and your best friend win your first pay-per-view match? Will you and Chase end up together? Will Chase like Randy and John? Only time knows. And he loves to make people wait while he plays his tricks... More to come.**


	2. The Match

You come down the ramp to Evan Bourne's music with Evan and Chase... and Evan's fiance Sky. She is a pretty woman. Perfectly fit, gorgeous perfectly flowing hair, gorgeous eyes, anything a straight man could possibly dream of in a spouse. You await the entrance of your opponents.

You begin the match for your team against Alberto. He is a former WWE Champion so you are definitely nervous to compete against him. He quickly tries to submit you but you manuveur out and tag Chase in. You wink at him and blow him a kiss good luck. He blushes immensly and forgets you are in the middle of a match and he turns around and gets kicked in the side of the face by Kofi. You wince.

"Come on babe!" You practically scream at him.

He smiles and jumps up and hits his finishing manuveur, an inverted DDT on Kofi. He goes for the pin but it is broken up by Christian. You jump in the ring and give Christian an RKO, your finishing manuveur you learned from Randy. You then quickly knock down Del Rio and Evan hits his Air Bourne finisher. Sky jumps up and begins to smile ear to ear because she knows you guys have won.

Chase gets the one two three victory over Kofi right in the middle of the ring.

Sky quickly runs to the ring and jumps in Evan's arms practically knocking him over. They kiss pretty intimately in the middle of the ring while you and Chase look on just smiling like giddy little kids.

"Ok kids break it up." You jokingly say to Sky. She blushes and hides her face like she is actually ashamed of what she did, but she obviously loved it. :)

***Backstage After The Match***

"John! Randy!" You scream trying to find your 'brothers' "Where the hell are you guys?"

You turn a corner and run into none other than your crush, Mr. Chase Novitt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid." He says not noticing its you.

"Who you calling kid? Certaintly not me are you?" You laugh. He looks up finally noticing it is you.

"Great match sexy!" You say pretty seriously as if confessing your love for him.

"You to babe. You looked pretty sexy yourself." He winks at you.

"Hurry up and get dressed mister. We have a triple date with John and Randy, and Sky and Evan." You pretty much order him.

"Oh! I like a man that takes charge." He says all giddy like.

You can't help but stop and stare as he walks away.

He turns around as if knowing you were staring at him, "Like what you see sir?"

"Oh yes I do." You say licking your lips.

He can't help but smile and walk to you guys locker room. You follow him and rush him to get dressed.

**Well that is Chapter 2. Tell me what you think please be honest as always. It seems as if next time I finish a Chapter Chase will have met John and Randy. Or will time keep up with his tricks. Once again he hides his secrets.**


	3. Meeting The 'Family'

Chase finally gets done getting dressed. It took him at least an hour after your match. But you had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a sky blue affliction shirt(your favorite color), some designer black jeans, and your favorite shoes that he has, black and white Air Jordan basketball shoes.

"You like?" He asks you curiously.

"Well of course I do. You are wearing the pair of shoes I like and my favorite color shirt. You look hella fine." You tell him.

"Well lets go. We are already late babe." He says rushing you out the door.

"Hey! It isn't my fault. Mr. I'm going to take an hour to get dressed" You jokingly say.

You and Chase arrive at the resteraunt and notice you are the last ones there.

"Ugh. Chase look you made me late." You joke with him.

"Sorry babe." He frowns as if he is actually sad.

"You are so adorable." You look at him and just smile.

"Well lets not keep them waiting any longer." He rushes you out of the car.

***In The Resteraunt***

"Alright guys!" You yell getting everyones attention. "I want you all to meet my new 'boyfriend' as I like to call him."

You introduce him individually to everyone.

"Sky. This is Cody. You guys will definitely get along just fine." He kisses Sky's hand and introduces himself.

"Hi cutie! I'm Chase!" He says with a smile.

"Hiya yourself you adorable man! You better treat my best friend Dylan right or I will kick your ass." She says with a giggle. You laugh as well.

"Alright. Evan this is Chase." You say moving on to Evan.

"Hiya Chase!" Evan says very energetically.

"Uh hey Evan!" Chase oddly says giving you a glare as to ask you why he is so energetic.

"Alrighty then. Chase there are two more people I want you to meet. These two are like my brothers." You try and explain to him.

"Ok! Babe don't worry I got this." He says as he kisses you on the cheek.

"John. Randy. This is my boyfriend and the new guy, Chase." You say as they all shake hands with each other.

"Well you guys play nice, please?" You give John and Randy a glare.

"Hey! Don't worry we will be nice." They both exclaim.

"So Chase, what made you want to date Dylan?" Randy asks, going into the protective mode he always seems to go into when meeting your boyfriends.

"Well we have everything in common. I love wrestling, he loves wrestling. I like football, as does he. We both love dogs and picnics. We just have so much in common and that is what definitely attracted us to each other." He answers trying to stay calm.

"Ok. Final question." John asks this time "What do you have to offer Dylan and why haven't you guys been together before if you have known each other for so long?"

"Well as for the first question, a short and simple, to the point answer. I will give him everything I have to offer as long as he gives me everything he has to offer. As for the second question, even I can't answer that one. We tried when we younger but we had no idea if we were doing anything right or wrong so we decided we would wait and thus here we are today." Chase answers knowing he has your 'brothers' on his good side.

"Well it is getting pretty late." You butt in because you don't want to feel like John and Randy are pressuring Chase, "Take me home babe?" You ask him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Anything for you babe." He says with a wink. He stands up and shakes hands with everyone and says his good-byes.

You get in the car and finally let out a deep breath. "That went better than expected"

"I told you I could handle it babe, and to think you doubted me." He says very nonchalantaly.

"Well I guess you were right babe." You say

You give him a very long, deep and passionate kiss as you get out of the car and head in the house.

"I love you Dylan Ray Samples!" He yells before leaving.

"I love you more Chase David Novitt!" You say as he drives away.

You go into your house with the biggest smile on your face.

**Well that is Chapter 3. Review as always. All seems good. Or is Time still playing his dirty tricks? He still hides his secrets. Will Randy, John, Chase, and your friendships last? Find out soon.**


	4. The Calls

You get home and you feel great knowing that all of your friends accept Chase into your little 'family' as you guys like to call it. You decide to give everyone a call to see if they loved dinner and if they actually all liked your new man.

You ring up Sky and Evan first because you know Sky will give you the honest truth.

"Hello..." Evan says into the phone, he sounds like he was asleep.

"Oh hi Evan. Sorry if I woke you." You say apologetically, "Can I ask you and Sky some serious stuff?"

"Of course." He says not sounding to pleased.

"Ok. Well you guys seemed to like Chase but do you think Randy and John do?" You ask hoping they can help you out.

Sky answers first, "I saw that him and John seemed to get along but I'm not so sure about Randy. He seemed to be acting different around him."

"Oh babe, really? I thought the complete opposite. I think John was acting differently torwards the situation." Evan says, intergecting Sky.

"Well thanks guys. I guess I can give them a call and see what they honestly think. Love you guys." You say almost in tears but they don't seem to notice.

"Goodnight babe! Love ya." They both say as you hang up.

You get ready to call John and Randy but something inside of your body seems to stop you because it doesn't want you to know the truth. Does John like Chase? Does Randy like Chase? Do either of them like Chase? These questions begin to spiral through your head but all they do is make you even more emotional. So you finally call them up.

"Hello!" John answers, he doesn't seem to happy.

"Hey John. Can I ask you guys some stuff please? Be honest." You practically beg.

"Sure thing." He says "Randy get your ass in here!" He yells down the hall.

"Ok. Well do you guys like Chase? Because Sky and Evan both think you guys were acting differently in front of him." You ask in tears.

Randy answers first, "If you want the honest truth, I don't think he is right for you Dylan. He hides all his secrets. I can tell by the look in his eyes."

"I hate to admit it but I have to agree with Randy on this one bro." John says blantly.

"Well, if you guys don't like him then I will not be with him because my boyfriend has to get along with my 'brothers' or else it will just not work out." You cry.

"If that is what you want. I mean you have to remember it is you in the relationship not us." John says.

Randy speaks once again, "To be brutally honest, I think he just is using you as a stepping-stone to get further in the company. you know farther up the ladder. I bet if it came down to it, he would leave you for a title shot."

"Well then I will break it off with him. There is this new guy coming in. His name is Kyle Chapman. He has been one of my best friends since freshman year in high school. We did some stuff in high school and maybe we can start a relationship." You say in between tears, "Thanks for being honest you guys. Alright get some sleep. Goodnight. Love you guys."

"Night Dylan. Stay strong." They say as they hang up.

You cry yourself to sleep that night not knowing what to do.

**Chapter 4 done. Review as always. Will Dylan stay with Chase? Will the truth come out? Will Dylan end up with the new guy, Kyle? Time is still hiding his damn secrets. And trust me, when it comes to Time, he will hide his secrets for as long as he wishes.**


	5. An Awkward Confrontation

The next morning you get up and go to the bathroom and look into the mirror and knowing why your eyes are red you jump in the shower and get ready for your day. Today is supposed to be the day you meet up with Kyle and see if he wants to possibly start a relationship or something like that with you.

You rush down to the elevator and turn around when you here two voices call, "Wait! Hold the elevator for us will you?"

You do as they ask and notice it is John and Randy and obviously you say, "Sure bros! Hurry your asses up!"

Once you guys get into the elevator they ask, "Did you sleep well or should we say, did you sleep at all?"

"Does it look like it?" You snap at them.

"Geez! Sorry for asking." They say trying to apologize.

"Sorry guys I'm just exhausted. I hate this. It isn't easy. What if Kyle doesn't want to be with me? I haven't seen him in 10 years!" You say now changing your mood and starting to feel nervous.

"Well just look at the bright side. If he doesn't want you, then single Dylan can come out and party at the clubs with us and meet someone at least 10X hotter than him." John says sounding very peppy for a guy who hates mornings.

"Babe! Stop you're making him blush." Randy says giggling.

As you guys step out of the elevator you bump into someone and look up and realize the face as your ex as of last night, Chase. Talk about awful timing.

"Sorry!" He says nervously.

"Get your ass stepping before we have to kick it!" John and Randy say practically at the same time.

"Geez sorry." Chase says running away.

"Yeah you better run you ass!" Randy screams down the hall.

"Randy!" You say, "Thank you guys for everything. It means a lot to me."

"What else are brothers for Dylan." They say together smiling.

"Well lets go meet Kyle." John says.

**What will happen when everyone meets Kyle? Will they actually approve of him? Lets all go figure out I guess. Thank you guys so much for actually taking the time to read my fanfiction. It means a lot to me. Honestly. Thank you.**


	6. Kyle and His Wife

You, Randy and John jump into John's red Mustang GT and head to Starbucks to meet Kyle and see what future you and let him meet your 'brothers'. You can just hope and pray that everything goes well.

You guys arrive to Starbucks and you hold tight to John and Randy on either side of you.

"Bro! There's nothing to be worried about. Its going to go fine. Promise!" Randy says sensing how nervous you are.

"it isn't easy Randy! I just broke up with Chase yesterday. It isn't easy. You wouldn't understand." You say as your whole body shakes.

"Babe lay off him will ya? He's gonna feel how he feels and we can't change that." John says interjecting Randy.

"Fine! Lets get in here and meet this guy anyway." Randy says trying to brighten your mood.

"Well, here goes nothing." You say as you open the doors and instantly notice Kyle sitting in the corner with some woman.

You three sit down across from him and this woman and wonder who the hell she is.

"Well hi Kyle." You say nervously not knowing how he's going to react.

"Dylan!" he snarls, "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Well nevermind you stupid prick!" You say storming out. John and Randy quickly following knowing how pissed you must be.

"Who and the blue hell was that stupid bitch with him?" You ask in tears.

"Probably some slut he picked up off the streets." John says.

"Actually sweetheart," Randy interjects "That was his wife."

You sob even more and say, "Can we just go? Vince texted me and said he wanted to talk to us."

"Well shit! We better go. I would hate to piss the boss off. I know how he gets." Randy said quickly.

**Well now what is going to happen to Dylan? Will he ever find someone to be with? What is going to happen at the meeting with Vince? Only Time will tell and he loves holding onto his secrets tightly. Thank you guys for reading. It means the world to me.**


	7. The Meeting With Vince

John, Randy and You arrive where you are meeting Vince. You don't really know the location. Its very secluded in town. You nervously approach the doors of his office.

"Gentleman! Have a seat please?" Vince says sounding very enthusiastic which is as you all know unlike the boss.

"Well Vinc... Errr Mr. McMahon. What did you need on such short notice?" You ask nervously.

"Well I needed to tell you that next month at TLC, Evan Bourne, Randy Orton, John Cena, and You are scheduled to fight Chase, Kyle, Jack Swagger, and Dolph Ziggler in a falls count anywhere 8-man tag team match." Vince says still smiling.

Your eyes start to tear up and you don't really understand why.

"Oh hell yeah! I can get revenge on those stupid pricks that broke your heart bro!" Randy says smiling his little devilish smile.

"Well I think I'm actually happy and not at the same time." You say, well rather whisper.

"Well lets celebrate!" John says, "You know what I mean. You me and my babe randy are hitting the clubs hard tonight Dylan!"

You suddenly smile knowing how big of a goof John can be around others when he is with Randy.

"Well... Let's go! I need to shop to find something to make everyone's eyes go on me!" You say proudly knowing this will cause a competiton between you three brothers.

"Oh really?" Randy says practically excepting your challenge. "You are so on little bro!"

**What's going to happen at the club? Will a random hook up happen or what? No one knows. Well except for me. :) Thank you guys so much for reading. Please review. It means so much to me everyone.**


	8. Evan and Randy's Outfits

You decide to invite Evan on a night out since Sky went to visit her family. Evan gladly accepts saying he hasn't been out in a long time, especially to a club of all things. So the four of you: Randy, John, Evan, and you decide to go shopping for some very nice looking clothes for the night ahead of you.

You drag the guys into Cheeky, one of the most expensive stores, probably next to Gucci. Evan and Randy instantly fall in love with the store while you and John decide to help them pick out outfits.

You hold up a bright orange Affliction shirt and say, "OK boys. Which one of you loves this one?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Randy says acting a little childish about the whole ordeal.

Evan pouts, "That's not fair!" We all know he's joking of course.

"Well Ev how about this one?" John says holding up a red Affliction shirt, Evan's favorite color.

"Oh yes! Buy it for me Dylan?" Evan practically begs you.

"Well only because I love you so much and you're just plain adorable when you beg." You smile and wink at Evan.

"Oh thank you so much Dylan!" Evan says jumping into your arms and kissing you on the cheek.

"Anything for you cutie!" You say practically blushing from the kiss still.

You continue to look in Cheeky for some jeans and Evan wants a pair of black Affliction jeans for $100 and, you guessed it, Dylan bought them for Evan. Randy decided on a pair just like Evan's but his were blue Affliction jeans.

By the time the guys had put their entire outfits together, you spent $250 on Evan and John had spent $250 on Randy. Now it's time for you and John to go pick out your outfits and what the other boys don't know is that you guys are going to Gucci to get your amazing outfits.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Review you guys. Please? I love hearing fan feedback. The club scene will be amazing. *Hint* There is a hookup at the club that you may see coming if you pay attention. It will shock you if you don't understand it. Well that's about it you guys. **


	9. Dropping A Bomb

John drives the four of you to Gucci but Evan and Randy have no idea at all why you dragged them into the store. Evan wanders around practically amazed by everything that is in the store. To bad you already bought his outfit and little does he know that he will be buying your outfit while Randy buys John's.

John picks out a yellow shirt, kind of designed like Randy's, those two always love to match. I wonder why? It cost about the same price as Randy's shirt did so Randy wasn't to mad when he figured out he had to pay. He wasn't mad put he played the puppy-dog face.

"But baby! Why do I have to buy your outfit?" Randy whines hysterically.

"Oh shut up sweetheart! I paid for yours didn't I?" John says trying to act all sophisticated playing mind-games with his boyfriend.

"Oh fine! But don't run my wallet dry babe. I might have to punish you." Randy says with his wicked little grin he always does.

"You guys are icky!" You and Evan tease them with sticking out your tongues.

Evan buys you a blue Affliction shirt and some jeans just like his. He spent about $200 on you so he wasn't aggravated with you. Randy spent $300 on John which meant, yep you guessed it, punishment for John.

"So what club are we going to?" Evan, John, and Randy all ask you in unison.

"Well it's this new club, Club Flash I think it's called." You smirk knowing they will ask you thousands of questions.

"So Dylan, you're single now?" Evan asks nervously, not knowing how you will respond.

"Well yeah. That's kind of why we're clubbing tonight Ev." You smile and laugh because you know he was nervous to ask because he didn't want to piss you off before the clubbing night you had ahead of you.

"What about you Evan? You and Sky haven't been really together lately." Randy asks Evan not really knowing if he and Sky were together or not.

"Well if I can be honest with you guys and you won't tell anyone, then yeah I will tell you." Evan says kind of scared, not knowing if you guys will say yes or no.

"Well of course you can trust us buddy." You say answering for all of you.

"Well Sky... She cheated on me" Evan drops the bomb and you slam the breaks on the car.

**Shocker! Who did Sky cheat on Evan with? Why did Sky cheat? Many questions that Time still hides somewhere behind his back. Review you guys. Please. It means a lot that people will actually read this. **


	10. Evan Drops A Second Bomb

"Wait... What did you just say?" Randy says shocked.

"She... She cheated on me." Evan says in tears.

"Wow! I... I am so sorry Evan" You say comforting him with a big hug not really knowing how to handle this. I mean sure people have left you and dumped you, but never have you been cheated on.

"Who? Who did she cheat on you with?" John asks scared of his response.

"Jack... Swagger!" Evan says in between tears.

"That asshole! Why would she do that?" You ask still worried for your little friend.

"Well I don't honestly know to be honest." Evan says finally wiping his tears up.

"Good thing he's in that falls count anywhere tag team match with us at TLC huh Ev? So now you can get your revenge on that douche!" John practically gloats with a huge smile.

"Oh really? He's in that match with us?" Evan asks.

"Yes sir he is. So now you can beat some sense into him for stealing your girl." Randy says.

"Well can I be honest with you guys for a couple of minutes." Evan asks still acting very shy.

"Well of course you can bro. You know you're like a brother to us three." You say knowing John and Randy will agree.

"Well guys I'm... Gay!" Evan drops yet another bomb within the last 30 minutes. The guy is just one big ball of emotions.

"Well guess what?" John says.

"Wh... What?" Evan starts to smiling because he's pretty sure what John is going to say.

"Me and Randy here have been dating ever since 2003. We've been together for almost 9 years bro." John says practically gloating his relationship.

"Wow! Really? Almost 9 years? That's amazing. Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you guys." Evan says, "What about you Dylan? Are you gay also?"

"I am. I have been out since day one and honestly I love being myself around people. But I have to tell you this, only Randy, John, and now you know." You say rather seriously.

"Well you three are the only ones that know about me so don't say anything I want to come out to people on my own terms. Please?" Evan asks very happily.

"Will do little bro." You all three say as you pull up to the club all ready to party it up.

**Well, how did you like that little pipe bomb? A surprise much, am I right? Well now you may know who the hook up is going to be. But shh! Don't ruin the surprise please. :) Thank you guys. Review and everything like that. I love all your feedback.**


	11. A New WWE Couple

You get out of your car with your three 'brothers' and get ready to hit the club scene. Evan latches arms with you which first comes to a surprise but you obviously aren't afraid to lock arms with the man. I mean he is adorable so you obviously don't mind.

John and Randy lock their hands together and walk behind you guys obviosuly whispering to each other at how cute you guys would be if you were an actual couple.

"Look at how cute they are Johnny Boy!" Randy whispers to John.

"The cutest Ran-Ran! They would be the best, well after us of course." John whispers back to Randy.

"Well guys, welcome to Club Flash." You say to the guys as you enter the club.

The club, Flash as it's called, was insane. Bright neon strobe lights floating all around the room. People grinding and booty-dancing all over each other. The scene in this club was ecstatic and just the perfect thing for you and everyone around you.

"So... Uh Dylan, wanna dance?" Evan asks you nervously.

"Oh well sure Evan I would love to." You say so happy about what just happened because if he hasn't noticed he must be blind because you have a crush on him.

John and Randy are sitting at a table and are eyeing you and Evan dancing away like two little crazy teenagers. They smile knowing that by the end of the night that there would be a new couple in the WWE.

"So Evan. I have a confession to make to you and the guys." You tell them as you sit down.

"Well go ahead." They all say in unison. John and Randy smile because they are pretty sure they know what's about to be said.

You take Evan's hand in yours and you confess to him, "Evan, ever since I met you, yes even when you were with your ex, I had the biggest crush on you and I really want to be with you and no one else. You are the one person that I can see myself with for a fairly long time. I see you as the rock that I need to lean on with I have a bad day and I really hope you feel the same way. So I keep rambling on and on. Well Evan, will you be with me? As in be my boyfriend?"

Evan is just so very much shocked, "Well I honestly... I feel the same way and of course I will be with you. Sky honestly, I hate to say this, was my cover up for my feelings about you."

You kiss evan chastily on the cheek and tell him, "I love you Ev!"

"I love you more sweetheart!" Is all he can say between kisses.

"Aren't you two just so adorable?" John and Randy scream over the music.

The lighting is so dark but you know for a fact that you and Evan both blush insanely.

You continue to dance the night away with your 'brothers' and your new boyfriend. What does the future hold for you and Evan? Will you finally be happy for once in your life? Will Evan be the one person you finally open up to about your dark past?

**Well I bet all of you probably expected that so yeah. Review please. I love getting feedback from you guys. It's very much appreciated. So don't know where I'm going to go from here. Only Time will tell. He loves to hide his secrets. The little devil. :) **


	12. The Pool

You drag Evan out of the club practically by force and drag him to the taxi and back to the hotel that everyone is staying at.

"So babe," He asks "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Evan, are you serious? It's one in the freaking morning!" You say thinking your boyfriend is crazy.

"Why not babe? It'll be fun." He begs you.

"Well I guess but let me go change first." You say breaking down and finally agreeing with him.

"Alright. I guess I will just wait here." He says smiling at you.

You go into the bathroom and throw on your bathing suit, a pair of black and red board shorts, Evan's favorite colors. You oddly want to make him feel happy around you and want him to have as much fun with you will you are together. You walk out just as he's stripping down to his boxers.

"Whoa! Babe, seriously? In the middle of the room where everyone can see you, you decide to change? Where are your swimming trunks?" You ask shocked that he doesn't really care that he is practically naked in the middle of your hotel room.

"Oh, well I think I forgot to pack them so I decided just to go swimming in my boxers if that's OK with you of course?" He asks with a wink knowing you are going to say yes because he looks so damn good.

"Um... Well yeah! It's fine with me. I mean look at yourself. You're the hottest superstar WWE has." You state practicaly gloating over the looks of your baby.

"Even hotter than Randy and John? Because lets face it, those two are gorgeous." He states rather seriously.

"Yes babe. Even hotter than John and Randy. Don't tell them I said that though, they might kick my ass." You say with a smirk.

"Oh I won't don't worry babe." You grab his hand as he tells you this and drag him down to the pool with a big smile on your face.

"Wow! This pool is magnificent and we have it all to ourselves." Evan brags.

"Well babe not many people would go swimming at 1 in the morning." You say with a huge grin on your face.

Evan jumps right in not caring if the water's cold or not.

You think to yourself, "Damn! He's so energetic but so sexy!"

"Come on babe!" He yells from the other side of the pool.

You jump in and swim over to him. You jump on his back and he starts caring you around the pool, both of you giggling the whole time.

You turn so you are face-to-face and look into his greyish-blue eyes and smile and lean in to start kissing him, but are cut of by a splash from the opposite end of the pool. You quickly notice that someone joined you in the pool.

"Oh! Shit I'm sorry guys did we ruin the moment?" You finally make out the voices of Randy and John.

"Well actually no! We were just leaving, weren't we Evan?" You say rather annoyed that your 'brothers' would interrupt.

"Huh? Well yeah I guess." Evan says.

"Bye you guys. See you Sunday for TLC." John says hugging you and apologizing for Randy knowing his boyfriend ruined the mood for you.

"See ya John. Love you guys." You say starting to brighten up.

"Bye!" Randy calls before he goes back under the water only to resurface a couple of seconds later.

You grab Evan's hand and lead him to the elevator.

Once in the elevator you look back into his eyes, "Now where were we?"

"Oh! Pick me I know." Evan says making you laugh.

He leans in and kisses you full of passion until the elevator door swings open. He swoops you into his arms and carries you to the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed and kisses you full of passion before wrapping his arms around you and covering the both of you up and says, "Goodnight babe! I love you."

"I... I love you too Evan! I really do. More than you will ever know." You say drifting into a deep slumber.

**Well there you have this chapter. Evan and my character make such a cute couple. Don't ya think? Review as always and thank you for the support you guys it means a lot. :)**


	13. Just A Little Something

Sunday morning comes around and you have to fly out to Los Angeles, California for TLC tonight. John, Randy, Evan and yourself will be taking on Jack, Dolph, Kyle, and Chase in an 8-man tag team falls count anywhere match. You are uber nervous because this is the first match you have been in against either of your exs.

"Babe! Babe wake up! We're gonna be late for our flight!" You yell at Evan.

"Wha... What time is it?" Evan groans, obviously not wanting to get up.

"It's 9:00! Our plane leaves in an hour! You still have to shower and get ready hurry up!" ou yell frantically.

"Well don't you need to shower too babe?" He asks, finally getting out of the bed.

"Shit! Yeah I do. Everything's packed now I just need to get ready." You say.

"Well I'm gonna go shower babe. Can you make breakfast?" He asks as he takes off his clothes while walking to the bathroom.

"Or! I could join you?" You asks playfully.

"Seriously?" Evan says all excitedly.

"Well I guess if you want me to then lets go."

You jump in the shower with Evan and he forces you up against the wall and starts kissing you so passionately. You grab his hips as he bites your lower lip practically begging for entrance with his tongue. You obviously see what is going on and clearly let him enter your mouth. You moan as your tongues are pretty much fighting against one another. When suddenly he stops kissing you and smirks. You don't know what's going on and you just let him do his thing. He takes your hand and puts it mere inches away from his dick and looks at you with his puppy-dog eyes and you know what he wants you to do.

"Um... Babe, I don't think I'm ready for this quiet yet." You say nervously, "Maybe after our match tonight I can give you what you want?"

"Well that's OK with me, but no backing down later, understood mister?" He says trying to sound serious but you know he is just playing around.

"Sir yes sir!" You say.

A couple of hours later and you arrive in LA and at the arena you are preparing for your match. Evan, John, and Randy knock on your locker room door and you let them in obviously knowing they want to talk about strategy for tonight.

"So I figured that John and I will take care of Chase and Kyle." Randy states, "I want to punt both of their heads in for even thinking about harming my little bro." Randy now obviously has his game face on and he means bussiness.

"That's fine with me. But try not to hurt them to much Ran." You wink at him because you obviously want him to hurt them as much as he can.

"Evan I believe you would like your revenge on Jack right?" You ask your boyfriend with a smile.

"Actually no. I want Dolph because lately he has been hitting on me a lot and it really makes me uncomfortable because I have you so maybe you can take care of Jack for me babe?" He asks ever so nicely.

"Well of course babe. Anything for you." You say rather sweetly.

"Alright you two, get your heads in the game and lets go kick some ass!" Randy says.

"Lets go guys. I am so pumped for tonight." You say smiling ear-to-ear.

**Well that's this part! :) Hope you guys like it! My character and Evan were getting a little heated if ya know what I mean. More to come. The next part is going to be the match and I have a little surprise for this one. Review and check it out you guys.**


End file.
